Lord of the Parodies
by TurboWiz70
Summary: Parodies of Lord of the Rings characters and their adventures. Read, review, enjoy!
1. Galadriel Take the Ring

If you know me, you would've seen this coming! I'm OBSESSED with Lord of the Rings and I love writing song parodies! This parody goes to the tune of "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood. It is about how Frodo wishes for Galadriel to take the Ring so he wouldn't have to destroy it! Please read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Galadriel Take the Ring

Verse One:

He was going to Mordor

And the journey was getting harder

With the rest of the Fellowship

The Ring was evil and they were

To destroy it

()()

With a way to go

They met foe

In the Mines of Moria

It was a bad, hard thing

()()

Gandalf was the worst powerful

And he had the staff

He knew what to do

()()

But he fell off the cliff

And the next thing

They knew

()()

There were eight of them left

In the Fellowship

They went to the forest and

Ran into the Elves

Frodo couldn't say anything else

()()

Chorus:

Galadriel take the Ring

Take it from this Hobbit

Because I am so alone

I won't let it go

At Mordor's Mount Doom

I just know I won't

Galadriel take the Ring

()()

Verse Two:

It was getting longer

As the journey took forever

He sent Sam away

He cried when he realized

He made a mistake

()()

For the first time

In a long time

He was alone

()()

He said

"Sam sorry that I –

That I sent you away

The Ring has changed me

So, this is what I have to say"

()()

Chorus:

Galadriel take the Ring

Take it from this Hobbit

Because I am so alone

I won't let it go

At Mordor's Mount Doom

I just know I won't

Oh, Galadriel take the Ring

()()

Ending:

Oh, I won't let it go

At Mordor's Mount Doom

I just know I won't

I just know I won't

Galadriel take the Ring

Take it, take it from me

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	2. Shard by Broken Shard

This is a parody about the evil of Sauron and his obsession of the Ring and power. The chorus does mention how Frodo is the Ring-bearer. It goes to the tune "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Shard by Broken Shard

Verse One:

He lives in Mordor

In the fires of Mount Doom

Creates all kinds of evil

In the afternoon

()()

He's all about the power

He rules form his

Tall tower

()()

He kills everyone

And he created

The One Ring

()()

Never put on the Ring

It's an evil thing

()()

Chorus:

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

Sa-Sa- Sauron

()()

Verse Two:

One day he saw the fighting

At the bottom of the mountain

The Elves and Humans came to fight him

They want to defend their nation

()()

But he had the Ring

And it was powerful

()()

It's true

()()

And so shard by broken shard

Isildur cut Sauron down

()()

Never put on the Ring

It's an evil thing

()()

Chorus:

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

Whoa Oh Oh

Whoa Oh Oh Oh

()()

Verse Three:

He built up the Ring of Power

Because his life is sour

He built up the Ring of Power

()()

It was real

He held it in his hand

He was evil in the heart

()()

And it is his legend

()()

It was real

It can make one invisible

Even when its dark

()()

And that's a bad place to be

()()

Chorus:

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

Go get the Hobbit

And he'll destroy it

He'll destroy the Precious

He'll destroy the Precious

()()

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Peace out!


	3. Wrong Frodo Wrong Frodo Wrong

I'm trying to update from my dad's netbook, so the format may be a little different. I'll try and fix it on the editor!

Anyway, this is a parody about Frodo's feelings after he destroyed the Ring. This is definetly one of my favorites! It goes to the tune "Wrong Baby Wrong Baby Wrong" by Martina McBride! SHE'S #1! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Wrong Frodo Wrong Frodo Wrong

Verse One:

Wrong Frodo Wrong Frodo Wrong

It's the end of the Ring

And the end of that Gollum thing

()()

Now that it's gone

Frodo gone Frodo gone

You don't have to choose

The Fellowship didn't lose

()()

It won't be long

Frodo long Frodo long

Until your home feels like new

()()

Chorus:

Come on Fro

So you didn't let the Ring go

It had a hold on you

It got destroyed it's true

()()

You can move on now

If you know how

But if you think you're a ding-dong

You're wrong Frodo

()()

Verse Two:

No Frodo no Frodo no

You're going on out

Samwise won't leave you now

()()

And you can

Sail Frodo sail Frodo sail

Have a pint of ale

And remember how you didn't fail

()()

You didn't die

Frodo die Frodo die

You know you'll be all right

()()

Chorus:

Come on Fro

So you didn't let the Ring go

It had a hold on you

It got destroyed it's true

()()

You can move on now

If you know how

But if you think you're a ding-dong

You're wrong Frodo wrong

()()

Bridge:

Yeah you're

Wrong Frodo wrong Frodo wrong

You are not a ding-dong

Now that the Ring's

Good and gone

()()

Chorus:

Come on Fro

So you didn't let the Ring go

It had a hold on you

It got destroyed it's true

()()

You can move on now

If you know how

But if you think you're a ding-dong

You're wrong Frodo wrong

()()

Ending:

Wrong Frodo wrong

Yeah

Wrong Frodo wrong Frodo wrong

* * *

What did you guys think? Let me know! Suggestions are welcome! If I know the characters and if I know and like the song, I'll do it! Peace!

BTW: DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!


	4. Sweet Home MiddleEarth

Amazing! I was able to update three parodies in _one day_! I think that's a record! I've updated Chapter 13 of "Harry Potter and the Parodies", Chapter 7 of "CSI: Parodies", and now I'm putting up Chapter 5 of "Lord of the Parodies"! It is a song dedicated to the AMAZING world of Middle-Earth! It goes to the awesome song by Lynyrd Skynyrd "Sweet Home Alabama"! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Sweet Home Middle-Earth

Verse One:

Big feet keep on walking

Carry them on to see the Elves

Telling stories about Mordor

I miss the Shire all the time

But it's alright

()()

-Yeah-

()()

Well I heard destroyed the Ring

Wll I heard Elrond turned it down

Well I hope they all will remember

None of us need the Ring around at all

()()

Chorus:

Sweet home Middle-Earth

Where the Hobbits are so small

Sweet home Middle-Earth

And the Fellowship is invicible

()()

Verse Two:

In the forest they Boromir

Oh oh oh

There was nothing they could do

()()

Now Gollum does not bother Frodo

Everything's now in harmony

That I know

()()

Chorus:

Sweet home Middle-Earth

Where the Hobbits are so small

Sweet home Middle-Earth

And the Fellowship is invicible

()()

Bridge:

Aahh

Middle-Earth

Aahh

Middle-Earth

Aahh

Middle-Earth

Aahh

Middle-Earth

()()

Verse Three:

Now Aragorn has a new title

And he rules Gondor with pride

Now everyone lives happily

Now everything is swell

The dwarves as well

()()

Chorus:

Sweet home Middle-Earth

Where the Hobbits are so small

Sweet home Middle-Earth

And the Fellowship is invicible

()()

Ending:

Sweet home Middle-Earth

-Oh sweet home-

Where the Hobbits are so small

-And the Elves are tall-

Sweet home Middle-Earth

-oh-

And the Fellowship is invicible

()()

* * *

What do you guys think? Be honest!

To all you readers out there who have a FanFic account, I need a favor! There is a poll on my profile that I'd like you to vote on! Please do it! Thank you!

Well, that's all I have to say! Suggestions are always welcome, and continue to read and review! Peace out mellonea of FF!


	5. Twelve Days in MiddleEarth

Yes, I'm alive! I just haven't updated in a while due to life! Oh well, I'm back!

I had a free day in World Civ and decided to take advantage of the situation, considering my friends were gone, to write this parody! I hope you like it! It is about the world of LotR! I know I base a lot of my Lord of the Ring parodies on this, but I enjoy it! It goes to the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" by people whose names I do not know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Twelve Days in Middle-Earth

On the first day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

The One Ring

()()

On the second day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Two of the Towers and the One Ring

()()

On the third day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the fourth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the fifth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the sixth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the seventh day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the eight day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Eight Orcs are grunting, Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the ninth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Nine members of the Fellowship, Eight Orcs are grunting, Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the tenth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Ten Oliphants stomping, Nine members of the Fellowship, Eight Orcs are grunting, Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the eleventh day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Eleven pints of ale, Ten Oliphants stomping, Nine members of the Fellowship, Eight Orcs are grunting, Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

On the twelfth day in Middle-Earth, Galadriel gave to me

Twelve hours of the Trilogy, Eleven pints of ale, Ten Oliphants stomping, Nine members of the Fellowship, Eight Orcs are grunting, Seven Dwarves with Rings, Six fighting Humans, Five amazing Elves, Four small Hobbits, Three Elven Rings, Two of the Towers, and the One Ring

()()

* * *

Watcha think? Please review and continue to read!


	6. Mordor

Okay, I'll make this quick:

This parody is about Mordor and it goes to the song "Waterloo" by ABBA! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Mordor

Verse One:

Long last

At Mordor

Frodo did destroy the Ring

()()

Oh yeah

()()

And Aragorn

Will meet his destiny

Because it ended that way

()()

Gimli is now friends with an Elf

And Sam doesn't want to be by himself

()()

Chorus:

Mordor

The armies defeated Sauron

Mordor

Now everyone can move on

()()

Mordor

It started the entire war

Mordor

They know what they're fighting for

()()

Wow

Wow

Wow

()()

Mordor

Finally facing the forces

Of Mordor

()()

Verse Two:

Long last

Saruman to win

But the Ents are stronger

()()

Oh yeah

()()

And now the armies

Of Rohan and Gondor

Grow stronger all the while

()()

And now Gandalf brings news

The Dark Lord is going to lose

()()

Chorus:

Mordor

The armies defeated Sauron

Mordor

Now everyone can move on

()()

Mordor

It started the entire war

Mordor

They know what they're fighting for

()()

Wow

Wow

Wow

()()

Mordor

Finally facing the forces

Of Mordor

()()

Bridge:

And now Gandalf brings news

The Dark Lord is going to lose

()()

Ending:

Mordor

It started the entire war

Mordor

They know what they're fighting for

()()

Wow

Wow

Wow

()()

Mordor

Finally facing the forces

Of Mordor

()()

Mordor

They know what they're fighting for

()()

Wow

Wow

Wow

()()

Mordor

Finally facing the forces

Of Mordor

()()

* * *

Please continue to read and review! Suggestions are always welcome! Peace


	7. Fellowship

Okay, I'm doing _a lot _of Christmas songs for parodies because of the holidays being here and all! I'll probably do more and put them on here if I miss more school due to snow! Anyway, a simple parody about the members of the Fellowship! It goes to the classic song "Jingle Bells"! Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Fellowship

Verse:

Going through Middle-Earth

Gandalf leading the way

Courage in Hobbit hearts

Gimli grunting all the way

()()

Legolas is an awesome Elf

Aragorn will be king one day

And Boromir got killed along the way

()()

Chorus:

Oh

Fellowship

Fellowship

Fellowship of the Ring

()()

Here to save the world

From Sauron

And his wicked thing

()()

Oh

Fellowship

Fellowship

Fellowship of the Ring

()()

Here to save the world

From Sauron

And his wicked thing

()()

Hey!

* * *

Short, I know, but what do you guys think? Please review and continue to read!


	8. Rising Hobbits

I'm sorry for not updating this in EVER! I've been busy on other stories, but now I'm back in parody-zone. This is based on the song "Fallen Angels" by Black Veil Brides (love them SO much!) and it is about the Hobbits (I love them too!) kicking butt. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or this song!

* * *

Rising Hobbits

Intro:

Go! Charge!

Go! Charge!

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

Verse One:

We are the strangest ones

Halflings longing for the quest

Go into battle like fighters

Put us to the test

()()

We'll go far away

To keep our homeland free

Gandalf will lead the way

All of this world we'll see

()()

We're always trapped in the Shire

And fighting in every war

We only want to beat Mordor

Chorus:

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(We charge)!

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

Whoa, whoa-oh oh

()()

Too short to fight alone

Elves and dwarves we will follow

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(Whoa)

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

Verse Two:

Follow our beating hearts

Growing stronger every mile

The Ring makes Frodo crazy

Living in denial

()()

Always somewhere to be

Friends always on our side

Ready to fight the dark

Mourning our friends who died

()()

We're always trapped in the Shire

And fighting in every war

We only want to beat Mordor

Chorus:

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(We charge)!

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

Whoa, whoa-oh oh

()()

Too short to fight alone

Elves and dwarves we will follow

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(Whoa)

We are the rising Hobbits!

Bridge:

Go! Charge!

We are the rising Hobbits!

Go! Charge!

Whoa, whoa-oh oh

()()

Chorus:

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(We charge)!

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

Whoa, whoa-oh oh

()()

Too short to fight alone

Elves and dwarves we will follow

()()

We go!

(We go)!

We charge!

(Whoa)

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

Ending:

We go!

We charge!

We are the rising Hobbits!

()()

We go!

We charge!

Whoa, whoa-oh oh

()()

Whoa-oh oh

()()

We charge!

Whoa

We are the rising Hobbits!


End file.
